Hwang Shinwei Minigames
The following games were all developed by Hwang Shinwei in 1990 and solely featured on some of the multicarts released by RCM Group. The last section of the page covers briefly the two series of multicarts on which these games appeared. Black Jack Black Jack is a basic simulation of one hand. The player can either hit or stand. This game is exclusive to the third volume of the Cartridge Story line of multicart. Chinese Chess Chinese Chess is a Banqi game for the Famicom. F18 Race F18 Race is a straight line car obstacle course. The player has to avoid other cars dispersed randomly and advancing at various speed on the different lanes and reach the end as fast as possible. Hitting another car slows down a lot the player's car. Trivia * For some odd reason, the stopwatch timer is centered on the road and scrolls with it. * The game graphics will be glitched on any subsequent round after the first on the Golden Game series cartridge. The game fails to disable rendering and corrupts its CHR pattern data in this specific version. Face Tetris Face Tetris is a puzzle stacking game similar to Hatris. The player has to stack three consecutive pieces composing a full face to clear the pieces off. Upon recomposing a certain number of faces, the playfield may be cleared off slightly of the unusable pieces. Trivia * When stacking the upper part of the head on a piece below that does not correspond should make it turn into a grey block, however sometime it does not happen, probably due to a programming oversight. * This game is exclusive to the third volume of the Cartridge Story series. Frog River Frog River or Jewelry is a Frogger clone in which the player controls something that looks like a larva. Trivia * The main character is reused from Brush Roller. It's the enemy that appears and stain your painted roads. * The rafts graphics are somewhat glitched on the Golden Game multicarts. Guess Numbers Guess Number is a simple guessing game. The player has to guess a four-digit number with the help of two hints, the number of correct guesses and the number of properly positioned guesses. The graphics are taken from Adventure Island. An unknown developer made a similar game which found its way on a 90-in-1 multicart released by Dar Yar. This copy however only tells the player if the current guess is higher or lower than the actual solution. Magic Sound Magic sound is a basic sound generation tool that was solely seen in the third volume of the Cartridge Story line of multicart. It was likely part of a larger tool that Hwang Shinwei used to compose. Memory Pair Memory Pair is a simple memory game where the player has to find every pair of cards. There are 72 cards on the playfield and a timer keeps track of the speed performance. There are no information regarding the number of flips done by the player however. Piano Piano is, as its name suggests, a piano simulator. Picture Collect Picture Collect is a simple sliding puzzle game. The player has to match the arrangement given in the right hand side of the screen. The graphics are taken from Adventure Island. Punch Sprite Punch Sprite is a simple reflex game made in 1990 for the Famicom. Super Mario Bros. sprites leaves out of one out of four pipe randomly. The player has to react as quickly as possible to smash it before it gets unreachable for the Hammer. The speed of the sprites increases linearly with the score. If too many sprites are missed, the game starts over. Sky Shot Sky Shot is a simple shoot'em up. The player is facing static blocks that must be shot at to remove them out of the way before they touch the bottom of the screen, kind of like Quarth. Failure to do so results in a game over. It is exclusive to the Cartridge Story multicarts. Soha Poker Soha Poker is a really simple poker game. Only the player's hand is shown as well as its winning particularities (such as having a pair, a flush…). It is solely included on the third volume of the Cartridge Story multicarts. 2 Turn Pair 2 Turn Pair is a mahjong solitaire game. Cartridges Series Cartridge Story Cartridge Story was a line of multicarts released by RCM Group in 1990 or 1991. There exists three different cartridges each with different game counts. These cartridge tends to be much less common than the Golden Game ones for no apparent reason. The last entry of this series is the sole multicart to contain all of the above games. * 72-in-1 Cartridge Story * 80-in-1 Cartridge Story (Ⅱ) * 90-in-1 Cartridge Story (Ⅲ) HSCartridgeStory72-nes-cb.jpg|72-in-1 Cartridge Story - Back sticker HSCartridgeStory80-nes-cf.jpg|80-in-1 Cartridge Story (II) - Front sticker HSCartridgeStory80-nes-cb.jpg|80-in-1 game list (back cover) HSCartridgeStory90-fc-cf.jpg|90-in-1 Cartridge Story (III) - Front cover HSCartridgeStory90-nes-cb.jpg|90-in-1 Cartridge Story (III) - Back sticker Golden Game The Golden Game cartridges were part of another series of multicarts likely released by RCM Group between 1990 and 1992. Unlike, the previous series, these have a modular design. The menu would show a different game count in accordance with the presence of the data PROMs in specific locations on the circuit board. RCM could easily adapt the game count according to the incoming orders they received by just adding programmable memories. The menu design is mostly identical to the previous series with some additions such as an animated cursor. * Golden Game 150-in-1 * Golden Game 210-in-1 * Golden Game 260-in-1 This series of multicart got much more popular than the Cartridge Story one, notably in Taiwan and Canada. Other publishers eventually copied it and added games like Contra, that would be playable upon resetting the cartridge. However, it lacks some of the exclusive games found on the second and third volume of the Cartridge Story cartridges, some of the games also have some graphical issues. HSGG150in1-nes-cf.jpg|Golden Game 150-in-1, front cover. HSGG210in1-nes-cf.jpg|Golden Game 210-in-1 HSGG260in1_v0-nes-cf.jpg|Golden Game 260-in-1 HSGG260in1-nes-cf.jpg|260-in-1 - Alternate front cover Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Poorly-made articles Category:Multicarts